Underground Part One
by Lady Labyrinth 3400
Summary: Kylee likes a movie called Labyrinth. Our favorite Goblin King likes her. Won't say any more!
1. No One Can Blame U 4 Walkin Away

_**YO, GUYS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. YEAH, KYLEE IS ME. WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING, PLEASE LEAVE A CONTRiBUTION IN THE LITTLE BOX AND ENJOY! PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT IT TOO... LIKE I SAID, THIS IS ONLY MY FIRST.**_

A voice came from the basement. "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want!"

A second voice swore. "I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"

"You have no power over me!"

"HOW DARE YOU REJECT HIM?!" yelled a third voice. This was Kylee. She was watching her favorite movie again, LABYRINTH. She was 16 and still wrapped up in a fantasy world.

The scene that she was watching always made her scream at the T.V. because of how heartbreakingly the first voice, Jareth the Goblin King, offered everything to Sarah (the second voice) and she threw it away without a second thought.

Kylee regained her senses to watch the end of the movie, where Jareth, as an owl, watched Sarah have a party with her new Underground friends, then fly off to the Underground. The movie was over.

Kylee grabbed the movie case and stroked the picture of the Goblin King. "I will never reject you. Take me." she whispered. She sighed, knowing that it would never happen, Jareth didn't exist. She went upstairs, away from the Underground.

She collapsed on her bed to find a white feather. Meanwhile, the owner of the feather was watching her in her window.

He saw that she was in her bed. She had found his feather, and was staring at it curiously. Her look almost made him laugh, which would make him fall off the branch where he was perched and have an untimely would be bad, as this girl would make a perfect queen for him.

Her big brown eyes were behind cute black glasses. He thought that they made her look like the owl that she would soon be able to transform into. Yet, as she would be a queen, the glasses had to go. He sighed, hating that that the glasses would only be an accessory.

He made himself a man and quickly snapped his fingers, then became an owl again. The girl didn't notice.

Then she blinked and narrowed her eyes. He almost fell at her expression again. The girl took off her glasses and started to clean them, even though he had charmed them to repel dirtiness. He smirked, which was hard to do for an owl.

But something caught the girl's eye. It was how EASILY she could read the title of the book on the other side of the room. The title was hard for HIM to read, an he had owl sight! She blinked and rubbed her eyes, then peered at the book again.

He himself looked at the book, and nearly fell yet again, this time with shock. The book title was LABYRINTH.

 _How did she get THAT?! Last I checked, it was in Sarah's top drawer!_ he thought frantically. Then he noticed that the cover was a horrible depiction of himself, with a crystal ball in hand, instead of Sarah's solid red. The girl, _I seriously need to learn her name,_ plucked the book from the shelf and began to read, from the beginning and right by the window.

An owl sat on a rock in the park. A girl was wearing the dress Sarah had worn to the park. He got the chilling feeling that this girl knew more about the Underground than even Sarah did.

He had to reassure her. That he was real, the Underground was real, that all of her dreams and wishes will come true. That he would take her as his Queen. And he would. But she was too young. That is, too old to be turned into a Goblin and too young to be kept (Damn it, they ALL were.). During that time, he would place one final charm on her; one that would turn her into a fey like himself.

He fluttered off back to the Underground, for his Goblins were waiting, and as the Goblin King, it was he that had to rule them. The girl could wait. Scratch that, the girl had to wait. His Labyrinth, on the other hand, simply could not, and would not, wait for more than a few hours. He looked back at her one more time and sang in owl hoots that only she could hear and understand.

It's only forever, not long at all. the lost and the lonely. no one can blame you for walking away but too much rejection, na, no love injection. life can be easy, it's not always swell. don't tell me truth hurts little girl, ah…

To his surprise, the girl sang back.

Cause it hurts like hell. but down in the Underground you'll find someone true. down in the Underground a land serene, a crystal moon, ah ah! it's only forever, not long at all, the lost and the lonely that's Underground… her voice drifted off, falling asleep. Underground!


	2. I've Brought U A Gift

Kylee was pleasantly surprised when her sight became perfect spontaneously. She was certain, too, that she had heard Jareth singing to her, telling her that he would be there soon, and always.

Ah, no matter. Her 17th birthday was upon her. In fact, it was the next week. Kylee didn't care much. The thing she was waiting for was her 17.01 birthday. That marked maturity among the fey-people. She wondered what to give the Goblins that night, as thanks for something she did not know. Being there for her, in her mind, perhaps.

She always did this: wish something to the Goblins for no particular reason. Maybe they would like a drawing of themselves. Yes, that would do.

Kylee dug in her drawers to find her best of the Goblins, the one where they were watching Sarah say the words. When she found it, she laughed at the whimsical stupidity and excitement that she had drawn in their eyes. The Goblins would absolutely love this. She said the words: "I wish the Goblins would come and take this away right now." Then added, to be polite, "Please and thank you." And smiled .

….

Something was being wished away. The Goblin King could tell by the way his Goblins fidgeted. They knew that they absolutely COULD NOT gather it (whatever IT was) without the King's permission. So they restlessly waited for Jareth to give his permission.

What they did not know (quite a lot, actually, but to be specific) was that their King was as excited as they were. He had patterned the wishing to being ONE week before the girl's birthday. So he gave his consent.

He was a little disappointed to see that the wishee was a mere picture of his Goblins. But then, after they celebrated the wishee, their ears pricked up again. All 100-some turned to their King, as to request permission to get THIS wishee.

Then the doors flew open. Higgle (or was it Hoghead? It was one of the two.) the dwarf bust in. "Your Majesty!" he said, bowing so low as to almost roll over, an act that would land him Prince of the Land of Stench if he did roll. His Majesty rolled his eyes and was rather disappointed when Hoghead didn't roll (he was always looking for a chance to suspend Higgle into the Bog of Eternal Stench).

"I have a letter for Your Highness!" Jareth straightened in surprise. A letter? He now noticed that the Goblins had slumped. This must be the second wishee that they had wanted to collect. But… from whom?

The dwarf gave the letter to Jareth, bowed again (almost being Prince of the Land of Stench), and quickly left the Castle. Meanwhile, Jareth opened the letter. DEAREST JARETH, it began. Dearest? Jareth, now interested, continued reading.

DEAREST JARETH,

I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOREVER (OK, SINCE I WAS 11). YET, YOU DO NOT KNOW ME, MOST LIKELY. LET ME TELL YOU A FEW THINGS, VIA NEXT LETTER.

LOVE,

KYLEE QUINN

So the girl's name was Kilee. Jareth liked that, it was otherworldly, like his own name. He grinned his sharp-toothed grin and proceeded to his Hall of Mirrors, where he could look into any mirror and appear in it. Kylee's was the closest. He peered into it and was surprised at what he saw.

She was excitedly talking to that infamous dwarf. She did not see Jareth reflected in her mirror in her mirror behind her. The dwarf did, so quickly went pale and wide-eyed in fear.

….

Kylee noticed Hoggle's fear. "What are you looking at?" she asked him nonchalantly. Then she saw a white figure in her other mirror. She turned to see what it was and gasped.

The Goblin King,

her ultimate crush,

was in her mirror

and smiling

his sharp-toothed smile.

At her.

He beckoned.

She shook her head.

And he vanished.


	3. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts Little Girl

It was two weeks before Kylee's birthday. Kylee was sound asleep, dreaming about a magical ball held in her honor by a rather handsome and peculiar man…

"Kylee!" called her mother. "You're going to be late!" Kylee groaned and let her mind process the words. They weren't her mother's…

 _Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great! You have no power over me!_

 _Wait… LATE?!_

Kylee bolted and threw on the closest shirt (As the World Falls Down tank top) and jeans. She quickly brushed her hair and did her makeup. She grabbed her lunch and a peach for breakfast. "Bye, Mom!" she said as she grabbed her school things and ran to catch the bus.

Her friend Adele was on the bus. She smiled when she saw Kylee. "Hey, girl!" Adele said in her usual perky-happy way. Then she peered closer at Kylee. "I like your new makeup!"

Kylee was confused. "What new makeup? I didn't get new makeup in 24 hours!"

"Yeah you did! Your face is all shiny- like, like that weird dude in your favorite movie!"

Kylee's face flushed shiny red. "He. Is. Not. WEIRD!" she screamed. Then she realised what Adele had said. _Only fey have shiny faces._

She grabbed her pocket mirror and looked at her face. _The only makeup I applied was lipstick and Jareth eye makeup! My face should not be shiny!_

It was.


	4. How U Turned My World U Precious Thing

KYLEE'S BIRTHDAY COUNTDOWN: T-10 days until Kylee turns 17 and is fey.

Jareth was keeping track of how many days until he could present Kylee with his birthday present: a grand proposal, followed by the most spectacular Fey wedding ever seen in the Underground.

Oh, and she was transforming nicely into a fey. Jareth could see that she was almost a foot taller. Her teeth had a slight point to them. Through her dark hair-which would only be dark for 8 more days, unfortunately- her ears also were slightly pointy.

She was gorgeous. She would be BEAUTIFUL as a fey, that was one of the attributes, beauty was. He checked his list again:

Shiny Skin

Tall

Sharp Teeth

Pointy Ears

Slight British Accent

Fancy Outfits

Disliking of Humans

Grace

Magic Powers

Beauty

Perfect Eyesight

Multitasking

Pale hair

Innocence

Ah, next was the Slight British Accent! That came from Faeries first being in Sarah's home, England. He crossed that out:

16\. Slight British Accent

That would do for today. He packed up his things and went to his chambers, luckily impossible to find to anyone except a Fey. He summoned a crystal,

"Goodnight, my precious." he whispered into it, undoubting Kylee would hear him. Then he went to bed.

This was the most glorious feeling! How could he have forgotten AGAIN?! He liked love a lot. He just hoped that this one would actually last.


	5. Cuz It Hurts Like Hell

Kylee was curled up in a little ball. She was afraid what she would look like when she woke up the next morning. She didn't look like the girl everybody liked and knew anymore. Now she looked like Elsa married an elf and had a baby.

She openned her palm and watched the magic lights swirl in her hand. She was rather liking of the magic and transformation ability, but the pointy ears and pale hair? WAY overkill, people!

She did not know why she was transforming into some Elfling girl like she was.

Her mirror was sparkling. Kylee had an incoming call from the Underground. She hid her hair under a cape that had appeared in her closet and went to the mirror.

Hoggle the dwarf appeared. "Kylee!" he said joyfully. Then he noticed her sad demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Kylee sobbed and removed the cape. Hoggle gasped. "This can only mean that some fey-boy likes you!" Kylee started to cry.

"This is horrible!"

"No, it ain't." Hoggle replied. Kylee looked at him, expecting him to say "I'm Hoggle."

He didn't. He said, "This will wind up perfectly. It has to."

Kylee detected fear. "Or what?"

Hoggle gulped. "Or this spells out, 'THE END'."


	6. Chilly Down With The Fire Gang

It was the big day. His precious thing would be much excited when he showed up. He decided to check up on her.

 _Damn it, they're already eating! After this comes cake. After cake comes presents. After presents comes Happily Ever After. But I'm not even ready!_

Then he looked closer. _DAMN DAMN DAMN! She has all of my subjects! She even has the - bloody hell._

The Fireys were dancing around the campfire, playing Head Polo and making Kylee laugh. _I wouldn't be surprised if by the time I got there ,there would be no there._

He quickly snapped into his Ballroom Outfit. _I must admit, this is my favorite by far. What about her outfit?..._

Kylee was wearing a Firey orange and red dress, minus feathers. _Bah. That won't do for our wedding._

Instantly another present joined the pile. Inside was a dress exactly like the one Sarah had worn in her Hallucination.

 _See you in a few minutes._


	7. U'll Find Some 1 True

Even if she had to keep the Fire Gang from dismantling the party guests, Kylee liked this party the best. And it was present time!

The first was a dress like the one Sarah had worn in the Ballroom scene. Kylee put it on.

Next was a headset like the one Sarah had worn.

Then she received all the Labyrinth characters as stuffed animals. That was the last present.

The doorbell ringed.

"I'll get it!" Kylee said happily. She opened the door.

The man in the doorway

was His Majesty

Jareth

the

Goblin

King.


End file.
